Horizon
by DarkGoldenEyedAngel
Summary: Picks up after Eclipse when Bella and Edward go to tell Charlie about the wedding, the actual wedding, Bella's change, and a few surprising twists. My first fanfic! Hope you like it. Remember: Review! Review! Review!
1. Explosion

A/N: Hey peoples

**A/N: Hey peoples!! This is my first story so be nice… please. I love reviews, so if possible, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Even though I am saddened by this very statement, I will say it anyway. I do not own anything about Twilight except for my plot.**

**Preface**

I was standing there with my eyes closed, waiting to be ripped apart limb by limb.

He was there with me, trying to protect me as always.

We both waited as they slowly surrounded us.

**Chapter 1: EXPLOSION**

"Nervous" asked my angel.

"A little," I said, my voice shaking a little.

"Why?"

I paused not knowing how to say what I wanted to say. _Well_, I thought to myself, _I'm nervous because I'm about to practically rip both of my parents' hearts out!_

I wasn't about to say that to the one and only man I will ever love! So I stuck with the safe reply.

"I guess I'm just nervous about telling my parents. You know how they are about early marriage." A small tear came running down my cheek but before I could wipe it away, Edward had already done it and was looking at my lovingly with the topaz eyes that I love.

"It'll be alright, love. I promise," he said.

As he said this, we arrived at Charlie's house. Before I couldn't even reach for the door handle, Edward was already opening the door for me. I smiled at him, knowing that he would only act like a vampire when no one was watching and he always knew when someone was. It also helped that he could read people's minds, well except for mine. I thought that it was a perk of being a vampire with special abilities but he didn't think so.

Before we walked into the house, Edward pulled me into him so that he could kiss me.

I wish he would do this more often. Kissing Edward was absolutely my favorite thing to do in the world. If I had it my way, I would spend all my time kissing Edward.

But as always, Edward pulled away from me and disentangled himself from my grasp but without letting go of my hand.

"Well, let's get this over with," I said, trying to stay as upbeat as the situation would allow. This was hard considering the fact that my parents, Charlie mostly, would attempt to strangle Edward for allowing this. But I knew what I wanted and they couldn't stop me. I wanted Edward and they were going to have to deal with that.

We walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting watching TV. He saw Edward holding my hand, and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you…" I paused, not wanting what was about to come.

"We're engaged," I said quickly. I closed my eyes waiting for the explosion that was to come. It came.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You're only eighteen! What the hell were you thinking?! You're mother is going to go ballistic!" Charlie continued to rant, rave and repeat himself for another five long minutes about how I was too young for this.

Then he turned to Edward and started poking him in the chest, too mad to actually say something. I thought it was funny that Charlie didn't notice that Edward's chest was diamond hard. When Charlie finally got some words to come out of his mouth, he said, "I bet you're going to leave her again. Didn't you know that you were going to hurt her when you left? Didn't you know that you practically ripped her apart?"

That pushed me over the edge. "Dad, stop it. Stop it right now! How dare you talk to Edward that way?! He is this best thing that has ever happened to me, so don't you _dare_ blame him for anything!"

The tears were starting to form in my eyes. Edward saw and pulled me into his arms. Charlie saw him do this and his eyes narrowed. Then Charlie noticed the reason for Edward's actions.

"Oh Bella, don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I lost control of my temper. I'm sorry."

I looked up at him and saw that he meant it. "It's okay. I know that this was a shock but it's what I want to do."

"Yeah," Charlie said with a chuckle, "It was, and Edward, I'm sorry I said those things. I really didn't mean them."

"It's quite alright, Chief Swan," said Edward, always the gentleman.

"Well… when is the wedding? Charlie asked warily.

"August 13th," Edward and I said simultaneously. We both smiled at each other.

"So soon, well I guess that's okay. And when exactly are you planning on telling your mother?" Charlie looked pleased when I said that I would call her soon. He didn't want to be the one who told Renee. Charlie was the one with the temper but Renee was the one who was completely against early marriage.

When Charlie and Renee ran off together and got married, they were pretty young. They did pretty well for awhile. I guess I could say I was the outcome of those good times. After a few years, they split up and I ended up traveling across the country for the past few years of my life.

I wasn't actually trying to think about that specific phone call right now.

Edward and I were turning towards the kitchen when Charlie said, "Hey, Bells, I really am happy for you two," I turned back around to go give him a hug. It felt good to get part of the "telling the parents" thing off of my chest. Now all I had to do is tell Renee. I shuddered at the thought.

"And Edward," Charlie said with mock seriousness, "You had better take care of her. Remember, I am the police chief," eyeing his police gear hanging in its usual spot next to the door.

I slapped Charlie lightly on the shoulder and Edward laughed saying, "Don't worry, I will," I loved it when Edward laughed but there was some seriousness in his eyes when he said it.

I let go of Charlie and went with Edward to the kitchen where he nearly jumped me. We kissed for a little while longer than usual, to my extreme pleasure. When he finally pulled away, I was gasping for air and Edward was breathing a little harder than usual.

I was wondering why he had pulled away, when I heard the footsteps coming from the other room.

"I guess I need to call Renee. Here it goes," I picked up the phone, dialed Renee's number, and then sat down at the kitchen table. Edward followed and sat behind me and started doing one of his favorite things: playing with my hair.

The phone rang on the other side of the line and on the second ring I heard Renee's cheerful voice. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom! How are you?" I decided that jumping to the point of this conversation wasn't the best idea, so I decided to start slow. Besides, I never really got to talk to Renee much anyway, so I might as well make it last.

Renee started asking questions like, "How are you?" and "How's Edward?" I answered all of her questions, telling her that both Edward and I were both fine and then I decided that it was time. I had finally reached the dreaded moment.

"Mom, can I tell you something? It's important," I asked warily.

"Sure, Hon," said my mom, upbeat as always.

"Okay, here it goes," I said slowly. "Edward and I are engaged!" This last part came bursting out of my mouth before I could stop it but I was glad that I said it.

There was silence on the other side of the line for a moment. Then I heard the waterworks coming.

"Mom, don't cry. This is what we want. This is what _I_ want." I was trying to calm her but that didn't take very long.

"Are you really sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, Mom this is really what I want." I said my voice serious.

"Well if this is what you want then… okay."

One part of me was shocked at first at the fact that she had even agreed to this at all. The other part of me was going ecstatic. My heart stared beating faster. Edward noticed.

"I'm happy for you two," Renee said calmly. Then the questions started bubbling out. "When is the wedding? When can I come up? Do I need to do anything to help? Just tell me what to do. I'll --."

"Mom, Mom, slow down. Everything is already taken care of," I aid cutting her off. "The wedding is August 13th and you can come up whenever you want. You should know that."

"It's just that I'm so happy for you. I know what I've said about early marriage but if this is really what you want then I'm okay with that."

"Thanks Mom, that really means a lot to me. I'll talk to you later, okay?" We said our goodbyes, and then hung up.

Edward must have known that what my mom said was good because he pulled me out of my chair and kissed me again. I loved it when he did this.

"She's happy about the wedding!" I said when he pulled away. "She's happy," I said again as I snuggled against his solid chest.

"It's been a long day. I think it's time to call it a night," Edward said cradling me against his chest.

"Mhmmm," I mumbled, slowly falling asleep against his chest. The last thing I heard was Edward's soft, musical laugh as I drifted off to sleep in my angel's arms.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Remember, this is my first story so go easy on me. And another reminder, REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**And also another reminder, being a crazed Cullen lover does not mean you are a complete psycho, it just means that you love them… a lot.**


	2. Details

**A/N: Hey peoples!! I'm back and I haven't gotten any reviews. That's sad. I really like reviews and I would like some, so if you can, then please review. Here's the second chapter anyway.**

**Even though it saddens me to say this statement, I will say it anyway. I do not own anything about Twilight except for my plot.**

**Chapter 2: DETAILS**

(Bella's POV)

I woke up the next day in my angel's arms. It was early but Charlie had already left to go fishing with Billy.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said to me as he kissed my hair. "Alice wants to see us today. She says we have some wedding details to discuss."

"Okay," I said with a yawn. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

As I gathered my stuff to head to the bathroom, Edward said that he was going to go get the car. I went to the bathroom and started my regular routine. When I finished, I went back to my room where Edward was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he smelled my strawberry-scented hair.

"Yep, let's go." We walked out to the car and drove to the Cullen house.

When we got to the Cullen house, Edward helped me out of the car and took my hand. We walked into the house together and then we were jumped by Alice.

"It's about time you got here," Alice said, in one of her hyper-active modes. "We need to plan the honeymoon now or you won't get to leave right after the wedding and I _know_ that you want to leave on time."

She dragged Edward and I towards the dining room table, a prop for us humans, that was covered in brochures.

We sat there for nearly an hour looking at brochures. We narrowed it down to a ski trip in the Swiss Alps or an Alaskan cruise.

"You might not be able to go outside if we went on the cruise," I said to Edward, worried.

"We don't have to go outside," Edward said silkily into my ear as he pulled me into his lap. I giggled once; his breath tickled my ear. I turned around to kiss him and he happily obliged.

"Hey you two, break it up. You can do that later," Alice said, trying to get us to pay attention.

Not wanting to stop, Edward picked up the Swiss Alps brochure and threw it at Alice. Then he picked me up, without breaking the kiss, and walked to his room. I could feel Alice's piercing glare all the way out of the room.

When we arrived at Edward's room, he kicked the door open, went in, and then kicked the door closed without moving his lips from mine.

We sat down on the soft, golden-colored comforter of the huge bed in the middle of his room. I was the one who had to break the kiss so I could breathe.

"So where did we decide we were going on our honeymoon? I was a little occupied," I asked as I snuggled up against Edward's chest.

I could hear Edward laugh softly. "I think we're going to the Alps."

"That's fine. Do we have to go outside there?" I asked, lifting my head for a kiss.

Edward leaned down to kiss me, then pulled away, too soon once again, shaking his head and laughing. "No, we don't have to go outside if you don't want to."

"Good," I laughed. "I have a feeling that I won't want to."

He laughed with me until my giggles receded and then he kissed me again. _Man_ did I love it when he did this.

I waited for him to pull away like he usually did but he didn't.

Edward pulled me closer and tangled his fingers into my hair. As he did this he deepened his kiss. I loved it when he crossed his boundaries. Edward always ended up be the cautious one and I was the one who ended up being the one who wanted to cross those boundaries.

But this time was different. I got excited so I ended up tangling my fingers in his hair as well and then molding my body his. I could feel the tip of his tongue on my bottom lip. This pushed me over the edge, so I had to pull away so I could catch my breath.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, panting slightly. "It's getting harder to resist. I don't think I can make it to our wedding night."

"That's okay. I didn't mind at all," I said with a mischievous smile.

"Well," Edward said with a laugh. "In that case." He pulled me closer and kissed me again. It wasn't like the last kiss. This one was soft and sweet, the kind of kiss that makes me melt in mt angel's arms.

After he pulled away, he held me in his arms as we sat there in the silence, well... if you could call silence Alice running around downstairs like a mad woman, just happy to be with each other. Edward continued to kiss my hair, neck, and lips softly.

By the time we awoke from our little daydream, it was 7:00. Alice told us that our honeymoon was scheduled but we would have to make our own plans.

We both just looked at each other and smiled, knowing what the other was thinking. Alice just rolled her eyes.

Edward decided that it was time to take me home. After I said goodbye to everyone we left.

When we got home, Charlie still wasn't there. "I guess Charlie is still out with Billy," I said, pointing out the obvious.

It had been a long day and I had forgotten to eat lunch, so I decided to warm up some some leftover pasta as I waited for Charlie to get home. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I ate.

As I was finishing eating, I heard the cruiser pull up into the driveway beside Edward's Volvo.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Hey Dad, we're in the kitchen," I yelled back.

"We who?" he asked. I could hear him putting away his fishing gear.

"Edward and me," I said a little exasperated. _Who else? _I thought.

"Oh," he said walking into the kitchen. "Can I have some of that?" he asked, pointing to the pasta.

"Sure. I'll warm some up," I said as I tried to move toward the refrigerator. I looked up at Edward, whose arms were still around me. "You need to let go now," I said with a small giggle.

Edward sighed,"If I must." He kissed the top of my head.

I walked to the refrigerator, got the pasta, and warmed some up for Charlie. As he was eating I said, "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." I went over to Edward and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a few minutes," I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay. I'll be back," he whispered, just as quiet. He kissed me again and said, "Good night, Chief Swan."

"Good night, Edward," Charlie said, occupied with the newspaper he was reading.

Edward left and I could hear him start the Volvo's engine as I walked up the stairs to get ready before he got back.

I gathered my shower things and rushed to the bathroom. I took a fast shower and quickly towel-dried my hair and ran a brush through it. I ran back to my bedroom and there he was, laying on my bed.

I smiled and walked over to him and sat down. As soon as I did, he sat up, pulled me into his lap and kissed me softly.

He pulled away and said quietly, "Good night, my angel."

"But I'm not tired yet," I whined into his ear.

"You need your sleep. Now sleep," he said, just as quiet as before. He started to hum my lullaby.

"Hey! That's not fair," I said half-heartedly. My eyelids started to get heavy. The last thing I heard was my angel's soft laugh.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Please.**

**Remember, being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you love them... a lot. **


	3. Surprise

**A/N: Hey peoples! I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank _sammysgurl_ for my first review! Thanks again! Here's chapter 3! If you have the songs "Low" by Flo Rida and "Wall to Wall" by Chris Brown, then get them ready because they are included in this chapter.**

**Once again, it saddens me to say this very statement, but I will say it anyway. I do not own anything about TWILIGHT except for my plot. I don't own the songs "Low" or "Wall to Wall" either.**

**Chapter 3: SURPRISE**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up the next day with Edward's arms around me. He realized I was waking up and he kissed my head saying, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," I said stretching up to kiss him. I got up and started gathering my bathroom things.

"I have to go hunting today, so I was wondering if you could spend the day with Alice?" Edward asked. I was wondering when he was going to go hunting. The shadows under his eyes were growing darker and his eyes were slowly turning coal black.

"Yeah, I can spend the day with Alice. When do you think you'll get back?" I asked, hoping it would be early. Every time I spent the day with Alice we would go shopping and I doubted that this time would be any different.

"I'll be back before six." He saw my smile fade a little. "I promise I'll make up for today. Besides, I have a surprise for you but it has to wait until tonight. And I know that you hate surprises but humor me." I sighed. "Okay, fine."

He kissed me and said "I have to go. Jasper and Emmett are waiting." He climbed out the window, "I love you," he said before he jumped down. "I love you too." I said as I leaned out of the window to see Jasper and Emmett standing below, smiling.

"Good morning, Bella," Emmett said in a bad British accent. "Lovely day for a hunt, don't you think?"

I looked up at the sky to see that it was about to rain. "Oh yes. It's a lovely day." Then I turned to Edward. "You better get going if you want to get back before six. If I have to spend more than three hours shopping then you'll be sorry." Emmett and Jasper laughed at this last statement.

"I'm sure I will. We'll be back soon, love." He blew me a kiss and then they were gone.

I went to go take a shower and get ready. I took a long shower not wanting to think about anything, especially Edward. That would just make it harder to make it through the day.

When I got out of the shower and was dressed, I went downstairs to find that Charlie had gone to work and Alice was sitting at the kitchen table.

"We're going dress shopping today! Rosalie's coming too," Alice squealed as soon as she saw me.

"Why are we going dress shopping?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"No reason. It just feels like a good day to dress shop." I saw a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well I guess we should go if we're going to get this over with," I said as I trudged towards the door. Alice was already there waiting.

Rosalie was sitting in her BMW in the driveway where the Volvo is usually parked. "About time," Rosalie said, putting away the magazine she was reading.

Alice and I climbed into the car and then we left. We were going to Olympia. The drive there usually took a few hours but we made it in one because Rosalie drives the same way Edward does. Fast.

We pulled into the parking lot of the mall and headed towards the dresses. I didn't know what type of dresses I was supposed to be looking at, so I just waited until Alice pointed them out.

"I need to get my Maid of Honor dress while we're here too." We had already gotten the bridesmaid dresses for Rosalie and Esme.

"Okay, we can do that later," I said, wanting to get my portion of the torture done with. We ended up walking towards the party dresses. I gulped. I'm usually not very perceptive about things like this but I've been through it enough to understand what was going on. We were going to a party of some kind, whether I wanted to or not.

We were trying on dresses for at least two hours before we each found one.

Alice found a small black spaghetti-strap dress, Rosalie found a bright red halter dress that clung to her body and I found a teal dress with glittery straps that came down to my knees.

"Well, I think were done with this section," Alice said. "I'm so glad we each found one."

"Can we please move on now?" I asked, anxious to leave and get back to Edward.

"Oh, your no fun, but yes, we can move on," Alice said with a pout. We moved on to the bridesmaid's section and started to look for Alice's Maid of Honor dress. She continually tried on dress after dress until she found the perfect one. It was sapphire blue like Rosalie's and Esme's but it was strapless and it flowed towards the ground.

"It's beautiful," I said. "It'll be perfect." We purchased the dresses and then we started for home. Once again, with Rosalie driving, we made it back in an hour.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, Edward wasn't there. I sulked as we walked into the house.

"Oh stop sulking,Bella," Rosalie said, in an uncharacteristically cheery mood. "He'll be back in a few hours."

"Which means means that we don't have a lot of time," Alice said as she pulled me into her bathroom. I has a feeling I knew what was going to happen, so I just sat down in the chair and stayed quiet.

In a total of three hours, my hair was cascading down my back in loose curls, my make-up was done, and I was in my dress.

As soon as I finished putting on the pair of heels that Alice let me barrow, I heard three booming laughs coming from downstairs. The boys were home.

Rosalie, Alice, and I were ready to go to where ever we were going. Alice told me that the boys were ready too.

We then walked down the stairs where the boys were waiting. Rosalie walked gracefully over to Emmett to give him a kiss. Alice skipped over to Jasper and took his hand. I just walked over to Edward, who was staring at me. I blushed crimson when he looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered silkily into my ear. I giggled when he kissed my jaw. He then moved his lips to my mouth. He moved me backwards, not breaking our kiss, until I was against the stair rail. Emmett gave a wolf whistle. Edward pulled back for one second to glare at Emmett then resumed kissing me.

"Hey you two, that's enough. We've got to get going," Alice said, walking towards the door.

We all walked to the car. We ended up in Emmett's Jeep; Rosalie and Emmett up front, Alice , Jasper, Edward, and I in the back. I was sitting on Edward's lap, I didn't mind, and Alice was on Jasper's.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked Edward quietly.

"You'll see. It's a surprise, remember?" he laughed quietly.

"You know I hate surprises," I said, pretending to pout. "I always end up hurting myself."

He laughed. "I won't let you hurt yourself." Then he started to kiss me. His lips moved with mine.

When he pulled away, I realized we were at our destination. He was good at distracting me. It was a night club. It was 21 and older but I had a feeling that the others had already planned for that.

When we got out of the car, I could hear Flo Rida's song "Low" beating through the walls.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans__  
Boots with the fur With the fur__  
The whole club was lookin at her__  
She hit the flo She hit the flo__  
Next thing you know__  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

"What are we doing here? You know I can't dance," I asked, knowing this was the exact thing that would get me hurt.

"We're going dancing and you know that I won't let you hurt yourself. Humor me, Bella." He sounded like he was pleading. I looked into his topaz eyes. He was.

"Fine, but if I hurt myself, I won't be happy," I said, giving in.

He laughed and we walked to the club entrance. As I thought, the others had a plan to get me into the club. Rosalie walked up to the bouncer and smiled. He looked awestruck as she whispered something into his ear and slid a 50 into his pocket.

The bouncer let us through but was watching Rosalie walk by. Emmett glared at him as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist. The bouncer looked away.

We walked to a table near the back of the club. We all slid in as the music continued to beat.

_Them baggy sweat pants__  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps__  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy__  
She hit the flo She hit the flo__  
Next thing you know__  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

"Let's go dance!" Alice yelled over the music. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice left to go dancing. Edward and I stayed at the table.

After a while of watching the others dance, we started to kiss. We always have a way to entertain ourselves. Edward's boundaries must have slipped his mind because he pulled me into his lap and didn't pull away when I expected him to.

After he finally broke the kiss I was panting and Edward was breathing harder. Despite the fact that my mind was still foggy from his kissing, I still wasn't happy about be here but I was here with Edward, so it was okay I guess. I still thought that he should be "punished" for putting me through this. So I thought of an idea. If he wouldn't let me leave to go somewhere else, then I would have to "punish" him.

But my idea of punishment was nothing like real punishment. This would be fun for us both. I pulled myself out of his arms to stand up. He frowned at me. Then I held out my hand and said, "Let's go dance." Edward looked surprised but got up anyway.

He followed me onto the dance floor. Chris Brown's "Wall to Wall" started to play.

_Pull up Pull up__  
Can't believe the girls club packed__  
What up What up__  
Shorty wanna lead me to the back (to the back)__  
Ain't been in here 15 minutes got a pocket full of digits and she just wont take no__  
Now lil mama wanna get mad__  
Slow up Slow up__  
Sayin she don't wanna share what she had (she had)__  
Ain't no particular one that's getting the water gun so many that I want_

I started to dance playfully, trying to get him to start as well.

_They packed up in here__  
Wall to wall (hey)__  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling__  
I'm tryna get one of them ballers__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall__  
They up in here__  
Wall to wall (wooh yeah)__  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling (hey)__  
I'm tryna get one of them, ballers__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall_

Edward looked a little surprised when I started to get closer to him when a few minutes earlier I was complaining about being here.

_Another 2 just came up and said they love me on the radio (on the radio)__  
Two twins thats a cool lil scenario (lil scenario)__  
They talk 'bout leaving right now__  
Wanna put in some time cause you know what they already 'bout__  
(One talking)__  
How she like the way that I rock__  
(And the other one)__  
How she wanna just watch (just watch)__  
I'm game for any damn thing__  
But theres more than 200 dames__  
That's ready to go_

As the chorus began to play, I thought I imagined myself practically on top of Edward. It turns out that I wasn't imagining it.

_They packed up in here__  
Wall to wall (hey)__  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling (ladies callin)__  
I'm tryna get one of them ballers__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall__  
They up in here (woo wooh)__  
Wall to wall (ooh yeah)__  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling__  
I'm tryna get one of them ballers__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall__  
They up in here wall to wall ( I cant believe there's so many of getting at me)__  
I don't here nothing but ladies calling__  
I'm trynna get one of them ballers__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall (ay, ay, ay, Hollywood)__  
They up in here wall to wall__  
I don't here nothing but ladies calling (it's so many ladies in here)__  
I'm trynna get one of them, ballers__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall_

I was enjoying myself and I had a feeling that Edward was too.

_So many look good in here (so good)__  
I just don't know which one I want (I want)__  
If I had to choose y'all know (you know)__  
I would take all y'all with me__  
Who wanna try me on the floor__  
Who ready to come and get this (get this)__  
All I know is that I'm feeling this party__  
And you can see I'm so pretty_

I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. He looked very pleased.

_They packed up in here wall to wall (ow)__  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling (ladies calling)__  
I'm tryna get one of them ballers__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall (wooo)__  
They packed up in here__  
Wall to wall (tryna Hit up Holly wall)__  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling__  
I'm tryna get one of them ballers__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall__  
They up in here__  
Wall to wall (I'm tryin' to get some shorty now)__  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling__  
I'm tryna get one of them all__  
But they keep coming from wall to wall__  
They up in here__  
Wall to wall__  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling_

The song was coming to an end and I was sweating horribly. I didn't know I could sweat. I'm not a very physical person.

As we walked off the dance floor and Edward swept me into his arms and kissed me fiercely.

"I love you," he said, out of breath._  
_

"Not as much as I love you," I said, leaning against his chest, panting.

It was almost time to go, so we walked back to the car, trying to cool off.

**(Alice's POV)**

I heard the song "Wall to Wall" come on and started to dance with Jasper.

Then I had a premonition of Bella dancing with Edward. I stopped dancing. Jasper looked confused, so I told him about my interesting premonition.

He burst out laughing and went to go tell Emmett and Rosalie who were dancing close by.

"I gotta see this," I heard Emmett say. He started looking around for Edward and Bella. His eyes opened in shock when he found them. He called Rosalie and Jasper over to see.

I saw no point in looking because I had already seen it.

After the song ended, we started to head towards the Jeep. When we got there, Edward and Bella were already in the car.

"Nice dancing," I said to Bella as I slid into next to them.

"You saw that?" Bella asked,blushing crimson.

"Why yes I did, and so did everyone else." Her blush deepened. "You're actually a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks, I guess," she said, still crimson.

"I enjoyed it very much," I heard Edward whisper into her ear.

Bella giggled. "I enjoyed it too," she whispered back. They started to kiss again.

I turned away. I saw them do that enough as it is. Emmett turned on the Jeep and we headed for home.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Check out my profile page. There are links to pictures of the girls dresses. **

**Remember, being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't mean your a complete psycho, it just means that you love them... a lot. **


	4. Date

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm back with another update. Sorry it took so long, I had a busy school week with exams coming up and all. Please review. I would really like to know what you guys think about my story. Please please review!!**

**Even though it saddens me to say this very statement, I will say it anyway. I do not own anything about TWILIGHT except for my plot.**

**Chapter 4: DATE**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up the next day and was slightly confused. _What did I do last night? _I thought as I tried to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Edward. I sat up and he pulled me out of bed and swung me around.

"Whoa," I said trying to balance myself. I didn't have anything to drink last night but I don't think I've moved that much, or that way for a-matter-of-fact, in my life.

He was laughing as he sat me back down on the bed. "Did you enjoy last night?" I asked, as it all rushed back to my memory.

"Oh yes. I enjoyed it very much," he said against my neck. He started to kiss my neck, then his lips traveled up until they found mine.

"I can tell," I said smiling as he pulled away. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well...," Edward pondered. "We could go to a movie _or _we could go back to my house and find something to do."

I laughed. "I think we should go to a movie. Besides, it's dark in the theater. We can find something to do if we get bored."

"Okay. We'll go after you eat some lunch but first." He laid down and pulled me on top of him, my loose, tangled hair falling onto his face. He reached up and pulled my face down to his. He kissed me softly.

When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes. He was dazzling me. His eyes were smoldering and I just couldn't look away.

When I regained my ability to form words into a sentence I asked, "What were we going to do today? I forgot."

He laughed but he had a mischievous look in his eyes. "I think we decided to go back to my house."

"Okay," I said trying to get up. "I'll go get ready."

"No, not yet. I like it like this." I saw that he wasn't going to let go of me so I just laid my head down on his chest.

Edward moved his hands up and down my back. He would kiss my hair from time to time.

I sighed, content. I just breathed in his beautiful scent.

When he finally decided to let go of me, it was already 11. I went to go get ready to leave.

After I was ready, we went downstairs to find that Charlie was already at work, of course.

I made myself a quick lunch and then we left.

We arrived at the house where Edward ran to the other side of the car to pick me up in his arms, then ran to the house.

We ran up to his room where he slammed his door behind him and started to kiss me. "Edward!" Esme called. Edward pulled away. "Don't slam the doors!"

"Sorry, Esme!" he called back then he put me down on his black leather couch.

"So where were we?" he asked playfully.

"I think you were about to kiss me," I said to him, leaning in.

He started to kiss me. _This is so much better than a movie_, I thought to myself, just now remembering what our original plan was.

I started to lay down, pulling Edward with me. Edward gladly let me. He was being careful though, trying not to put too much weight on me.

But I wanted him to put all of his weight on me. I pulled him closer but he was really trying not to crush me.

"Edward," I turned my head away so I could speak. "You really need to let up some. You're not going to crush me. I promise." Edward was kissing my neck and jaw all throughout this, making it hard to talk.

"Fine, but only if you turn your head this way again," he said, still kissing my neck.

"I can do that," I said as I turned my head back toward him and crushed my lips to his. I pulled on his shirt and he let go of his weight. He let all of his weight fall on me. I let out a tiny gasp when he did.

"See. I told you so," he said. "But I know how to fix this." Before I knew what was happening, I was on top of Edward.

Then he resumed kissing me. His hands started to move up and down my back, then they started to travel down to my hips. I could feel him moving his legs. In one swift movement, his shoes where on the floor next to mine.

He shifted his body weight and then we both jumped. I landed on the floor with a thud. A loud, screeching heavy metal song was blaring through Edward's speakers.

Edward burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked over the still blaring music. "I nearly had a heart attack."

Edward lifted a small remote from off the couch. "I forgot that I put this on the couch." He continued to laugh.

"And why exactly were you listening to heavy metal?" I asked as I got up.

"I wasn't. Emmett must have come into my last night. I was listening to Debussy."

"Well we're going to have to have a talk with Emmett, aren't we?" I asked him as he turned off the screeching music.

"I think that can wait for now," he said as he pulled me back down onto the couch.

"Fine with me," I said before I leaned in for another kiss.

"One second," he threw the remote over to the bed, where it landed with a soft thump. "So, where were we?"

He pulled me back down on top of him and continued to kiss my neck, jaw, and lips.

He had started to play with the hem of my sweatshirt and then started to pull it off, when we heard a loud crash.

Emmett crashed through the door, ripping it off its hinges.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" I heard Esme scream. "What did you break now?"

"Nothing," he yelled back.

Edward was fuming beside me. His bedroom door was on the other side of the room and most of his C.D. collection was on the ground.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," he said. I could tell he was trying to control his temper but his temper was winning.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Edward roared, gesturing at his destroyed room.

"Well," Emmett said, trying not to laugh. "Jasper and I were boxing in the hallway and he caught me off guard when Rose walked by and punched me in the jaw and well... you know the rest."

Edward started to fume again. His pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to restrain himself. "You were boxing? In the hallway, outside my room?"

"Yep," Emmett said cheerfully, not really worried about what Edward might do to him.

"Ugh. Just go. I'll fix this," Edward said to Emmett. He had known Emmett long enough to know that he didn't mean to be destructive, it's just the way he is.

"Okay. Sorry about the door," he apologized as he left.

Edward just waved his hand at him. I was still on the couch, trying to restart my heart.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked, coming back to the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to restart my heart for the second time today," I said sarcastically.

Edward laughed. "I'll clean this up. It'll only take a second."

He went off at high speed and in a matter of seconds, the C.D.'s were were back on the shelves and the door was back on its hinges.

"It seems that we can't get any privacy here so, where could we go?" he asked, thinking.

We both looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"The meadow?" I asked.

"The meadow," he said with a smile.

When we got to the meadow, the sun had come out. Edward walked into the sun without his shirt on and started to sparkle brightly.

I've only seen him sparkle once before. When we had first met and he brought me to this very meadow to prove what he could do to me if I got to close. That didn't work. Also, during that failed scare attempt, he had kissed me. I remembered that I sort of attacked him that first time.

I smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked as he laid down and started to pull me with him.

"I was just remembering our first time here," I admitted with a laugh.

He laughed and kissed me. "I remember the last time I did that here, you attacked me."

I laughed, "Then the next time, I passed out."

We both started to laugh and then he pulled me on top of him. He kissed me as he laughed his soft, musical laugh.

He pulled away and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back, laying my head against his chest. I just listened to his slow and steady breathing.

The birds were chirping quietly. I was so content that I fell asleep in his arms.

**(Edward's POV)**

"Bella?" I asked quietly. She didn't respond. "Bella?"

I craned my neck to look at her face. She had fallen asleep.

I laughed softly, so not to wake her, and kissed her head.

"Sleep well, my angel," I whispered. I just laid there content. When it started to get dark, I picked Bella up and took her home.

**(Bella's POV)**

When I woke up, I was in my own bed with Edward's arms around my waist.

"What time is it?" I asked, still groggy.

"Two in the morning," he said. "Go back to sleep."

I didn't feel like arguing, so I said, "Okay, but I don't think I can by myself. Can you help me?"

I twisted around so my head was against his chest. He chuckled quietly, then started to hum my lullaby.

His soft, velvety voice was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hoped you like it. Please review, please. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Reminder, being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you love them... a lot.**


	5. Another Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I actually had to finish writing the chapter before I could post it but I finished, so here you go. And I want to thank all of those who reviewed so thanks and keep reviewing.**

**Even though it saddens me to say this very statement, I will say it anyway. I don't own anything about Twilight except for my plot and my small obsession.**

**Chapter 5: ANOTHER SURPRISE**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up around ten the next morning. I didn't realize how tired I was, but I did realize that Edward wasn't next to me. I sat up, worried. I looked around for him, and found a note on my pillow. It read:

_My sweet Bella, _

_I am waiting outside with a surprise. Don't scowl at me, _(I was scowling)_, I know that you hate surprises but come outside and look anyway._

_Love, Edward_

I let out a sigh of relief. I went to gather my bathroom supplies and ran to take a quick shower. I dried off and dressed quickly. Then I ran outside.

When I got outside, I froze. Edward was standing next to the most beautiful car I had ever seen. It was a black car with red siding and it sparked in the sunlight.

"Wow," I breathed. It was the only word I could think of.

Edward laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

When I regained the ability to speak I asked, "What is it?"

"It's a Bugatti Veyron. It's nice, isn't it?" he asked.

"Umm... yeah!" I said.

He laughed, "I thought so."

"Who's it for exactly?" I asked warily.

"It's for me," he laughed. I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad it wasn't for me. With my luck, I would wreck it in a heartbeat.

"Good, but what are you going to do with your Volvo?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I was planning on giving it to you, if you wanted it," he said, looking down.

I got excited. I loved my truck but I loved the quiet purr of the Volvo's engine more. "Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, do you want it?" he asked.

"Yes! Duh! I love that car!" I said as I jumped on Edward.

"Well, I'm glad you want it," he laughed his soft musical laugh.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I leaned over to kiss him.

For once, I was the first one to pull away.

"How much was this car?" I asked sheepishly, nodding towards the Veyron.

He looked down and mumbled, "1.2 million." My eyes widened but I nodded my head. It was probably the most expensive car he owned but I didn't care. I knew he would take care of it like it was a newborn child.

"How fast does it go?" I asked, knowing that he only bought fast cars. He looked up at me in surprise. I laughed to myself. He was probably thinking that I was going to go ballistic because of the price.

He quickly snapped out of his confusion and proudly stated, "It's top speed is about 250 without modifications."

I let out a whistle. That was fast. I decided to let him have a little fun.

"Do you think we could go for a ride?" I asked, looking at the Veyron.

Edward looked very excited. I usually didn't like riding around in fast cars but I thought that today could be an exception.

"Let's go," he said excited as he helped me into the passenger seat. "I've only gotten to drive it once and that was to your house. I was really trying to control the speed because Charlie was coming down the street. I don't think he recognized me though, with me not driving the Volvo and all, but he might have because who else would have a freakishly expensive car in this town?"

As he was saying all of this, I was still putting on my seatbelt and when I finished, I just looked up at him and waited for him to finish.

"I've never seen you talk like this. Frankly, I've never seen you talk this fast before either. You're starting to sound like Alice," I said in a matter-of-fact-like tone, trying to contain my laughter.

After I said the last sentence he shut up and turned on the car. The engine made almost no noise at all. Edward decided to change the subject.

"So do you like the car?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I do, Edward. It's amazing. Let's try out the speed on this baby!" I said excitedly.

Edward laughed. "What's with you today? You're really... well I don't know what you are today but I like it."

"Well first I don't know what's with me today either. Second, it's probably because I'm with you. And third because I got a little added bonus," I said trying to catch his attention.

That wasn't hard. "And what might that bonus be?" he asked as he pulled up to a stop sign.

'This," I said pulling him over so I could kiss him. When I pulled away I said, "Oh, and I got the Volvo."

He laughed and pulled away from the stop sign.

"You wanted to see how fast this thing would go, so here it goes," he said as he slammed on the accelerator as hard as he could without breaking it.

I clung to the seat as I watched the speedometer reach 250 mph. Edward looked like he was having a blast as he let out a "Woohoo!"

I had never seen him like this. It must be a guy thing but I was glad that he was happy.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked as he pulled onto the highway.

"Port Angeles. I have a surprise for you. Alice told me you might actually let me drive you around in this car, so I planned something," he said, nonchalantly.

"And what might that surprise be?" I asked, just as nonchalant. I decided to give up on arguing with him about all of these surprises. He would just continue to do them anyway.

"Well, that would defeat the purpose of a surprise, wouldn't it?" he said with a grin.

I pretended to pout and said, "No fair!"

"You look so adorable when you pout but I'm still not going to tell you. You'll see when we get there."

"Fine," I said, giving in.

After about five minutes of comfortable silence with Edward rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, we had arrived in Port Angeles.

"Now that we're here, where are we going?" I pressed, tired of waiting for an answer.

"We're here," Edward said, pointing out the window.

It was the same restaurant that we had our first "date" at. I smiled at Edward.

"I thought we could revisit some memories," Edward said with the smile that melted my heart so many times.

"Let's go," he said getting out of the Veyron. He came over to my side of the car.

After he pulled me out, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back. I could feel him smile as he pulled away.

"I love you," I said, leaning against his chest.

"I love you more," he said, stroking my hair.

I looked up at him. "No, I love you more," I said as I flicked him on the nose with a grin.

"Well, if you insist," he said as he came back down to kiss me again.

When he broke the kiss, I said, "I think it's time to go inside."

"Okay," he said as he took my hand and pulled me into the restaurant.

We were seated at the same table that we were at last time.

Edward pulled my chair out for me and then went to go sit down himself.

Our waiter, thankfully, was a different one from our last visit.

"Hello, my name is Cody and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" Cody asked, looking directly at me.

"Two Cokes please," Edward said threateningly.

"I'll be right back with those," Cody said, slightly frightened.

"What did you do that for? He was just being nice," I said.

"A little too nice if you ask me," Edward said. "He needed to know that your taken."

"Well, I would say that someone was a little jealous if you ask me," I said with a giggle.

"I am not jealous," he said defensively.

Cody had come back with our drinks and was walking away when he turned around and winked at me.

Edward leaned over the table and kissed me.

"That's very mature, Edward," I said sarcastically as he pulled away.

"I just had to prove a point," he said innocently.

"If you insist," I said with a smirk.

I looked over at Cody, who was staring slack-jawed at us. He came back over to our table and shyly asked, "Would you like to order?"

"Yes. I think I'll get the mushroom ravioli," I said with a smile.

"Nothing for me," Edward said calmly, returning my smile.

"I'll be right back with that," Cody said quickly and left.

"I think you proved your point," I said with a giggle.

"I think I did too," Edward said as he leaned over the table again for a kiss.

"No, no," I said, smiling. "You've had your fun for today. Maybe later."

Edward leaned back with mock surprise. "I'm hurt. You won't even give your own _fiancé_ one little kiss."

I laughed. "Fine, one _little_ kiss." I leaned over to give him a quick kiss but when I was about to pull away, Edward pulled me back to deepen the kiss. I had a feeling he was going to do something like this but I didn't mind.

When he finally pulled he said, "That was nice." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and all I could do was smile back.

After a few minutes, Cody came back with my food.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Your welcome," he said and left quickly.

"Eat," Edward said. "I have something else planned for tonight."

"And what might that be?" I asked curiously after taking a few bites.

He just raised one of his eyebrows and said, "As I said many times before, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

I sighed, "No, but I would really like to know." I tried to sound seductive.

It was his turn to sigh, "Oh fine. I got us two tickets to a concert tonight."

I got excited. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. I got up from my seat and ran over to Edward and gave him a kiss. "Thank you!"

He laughed, "Your welcome. Maybe I should get concert tickets more often."

"Maybe you should," I said with a grin. "I'm done. So when does the concert start?"

"Six. Which is in about two hours, so we need to go. I'll get the check."

We paid for dinner and left the restaurant. Then we got in the Veyron and Edward pulled out of the parking lot.

I was so excited about the concert that I couldn't sit still. "Someone's excited," Edward said with a laugh.

"Well I can't help but be excited," I said, still bouncing.

Edward just laughed as he pulled into the concert parking lot. We walked, well I sort of skipped uncharacteristically, toward the entrance. Edward handed the doorman our tickets and we went in.

The place filled up fast. Edward had gotten us great seats; front row, center I might add.

Then the concert started. The band came out on stage. Everyone started to scream.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming out tonight! Let's get this thing started!"

The concert went by fast but I enjoyed every minute of it. Then it was time to get going.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Edward asked on the way home.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much." I said leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm glad."

We got home around ten, where we found Charlie asleep on the couch. Edward said he was going to take the car home, so I got ready for bed after I told Charlie I was home. He mumbled something that I didn't catch and then went back to sleep.

I ran upstairs to get ready and by the time I got back to my room, Edward was back.

"Bed time for the human," Edward said with a grin.

"Hmph. Not fair," I said with a mock pout.

"You're so adorable when you pout," Edward said as he pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head on his chest and said with a grin, "You said that already."

"I know but it's true." he said as I yawned.

"But you really should go to bed. It's late." He kissed my hair softly.

"Mhm," I mumbled incoherently, my eyes closing fast.

Edward laid me down on my bed and got in next to me. I rolled over and snuggled against his chest.

"Sweet dreams, my angel," I heard Edward say as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** **Hoped you liked it. Thanks again to all my reviewers. I think I'm going to have to make a rule here though. I **_**will**__**not**_** update until I get at least ten reviews, so review if you want to read more. **

**There's a link to a pic of Edward's Veyron on my profile. It's a pretty nice car if you ask me.**

**Remember, being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you love them... a lot. :D **


	6. The Unexpected and the Expected

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I had exams and volleyball and it took up all my time. **

**There's a poll on my profile. It's really important so please vote. Don't forget to review. You know how much I love reviews, so review!**

**Even though it saddens me to even say this statement, I will anyway. I do not own anything about TWILIGHT except for my plot!**

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: THE UNEXPECTED AND THE EXPECTED**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up the next day and looked up at Edward's face. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, so I assumed that he was thinking about something. I didn't want to bother him, so I decided to do some thinking of my own.

My thoughts wandered everywhere to how lucky I was to be laying here in this angel's arms to the fact that I haven't heard from Jacob in a while.

I had tried to call him many times but he never answered my calls. Billy wouldn't even answer my calls, which was odd because Billy always talks to me whether I wanted to talk to him or not.

As I was thinking this, I felt Edward stir next to me.

"Hey," I said as I rolled over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," he said with a crooked smile. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"You looked like you were busy," I said with a grin.

"I'm never too busy for you," he said as he kissed my hair.

I smiled up at him and asked, "What are we doing today?"

He sighed, "We have our wedding rehearsal today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, it must have slipped my mind. I'll go get ready," I said as I hopped out of bed.

I gathered my things and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I ran back to my room.

"Okay, I'm ready. Ow!" I said as I ran into the door frame of my bedroom door.

Edward just laughed and walked over to me. "Only you would find a way to hurt yourself this early in the morning."

"But isn't that why you love me?" I asked as I smiled and kissed him on the nose.

He chuckled, "Partly but now it's breakfast time." As he said this, he picked me up bridal style and walked down the stairs.

"I see that your getting some practice," I said, meaning that when we were finally married, he would pick me up and take me away on our honeymoon. Not that I minded or anything.

He laughed, "Maybe. I have to make sure that I won't drop you."

I scoffed, "Like you would ever drop me."

"That's true," he said with a nod and then he kissed me. When he pulled away, we were in the kitchen.

"You need to put me down now," I said with a laugh.

"Fine," he sighed and put me down. I went to go get some cereal. As I was eating, there was a knock on the door. Edward stiffened. "Jacob's here." he said as he got up. "I'll be back when he's gone," and he disappeared.

I shrugged and went to the door to answer the door. When I did, sure enough, I saw Jacob standing there with a small dark-haired girl with the same russet-colored skin as his.

"Hey Jake. What's up and why haven't you answered my calls? I needed to talk to you." I asked, slightly confused.

"I've been away for a while, but I'll explain that later. I wanted you to meet someone," he said nodding towards the girl standing next to him. "This is Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is Bella. Bella, Cheyenne is my... girlfriend." I realized that this meant that Jacob must have imprinted. I was ecstatic.

I smiled hugely and said, "Jake, that's wonderful!" I turned towards Cheyenne, "You are one lucky girl. Jake is an amazing guy."

She giggled when she saw Jacob blush. "I know," she said in a quiet soprano voice.

"You two have got to come to my wedding." I said. "I don't think I sent you an invitation because things were still shaky between us but I think everything's okay now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think we're good now," Jacob said with a smile. "But I got an invitation earlier this month."

"Oh, okay. That helps a little." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I've got to go. Cheyenne and I have to be somewhere soon. So I'll see you around?" Jacob asked.

"Yes you will. Bye, Jake. It was nice to meet you, Cheyenne."

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a small smile.

I waved to them and then went back to the kitchen, where Edward was already waiting.

I ran to him and gave him a hug. "He imprinted! He's happy!"

Edward chuckled, "That's good. What do you want to do? The rehearsal isn't until tonight."

"Oh nothing really. I just want to be with you." I said as I kissed his nose.

He chuckled, "I can arrange that." He pulled me onto his back and then we were running. Well, technically he was running but let's not get technical.

I had gotten used to running with him, so I didn't get motion sickness anymore.

As we were running, I asked Edward, "Jacob said that he already had an invitation to our wedding. Do you know how he got one because I don't remember sending him one?"

Edward winced, "Sorry, that was my fault. I sent him one because I didn't know if you wanted him there or not but I felt like he should be. He's your best friend, Bella. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you though."

"It's okay. I forgive you and this certainly saves us some time. Don't you think so?" I asked as I kissed to back of his neck.

He chuckled, "Yes, indeed it does." Then he came to a stop in front of his house. "I have a feeling that Alice will want to start the rehearsal early, so we might as well be at the house."

I laughed, "That sounds like Alice." Then I went bipolar on myself and made my best puppy-dog face. "I was wondering if maybe we could go upstairs."

This caught him off guard but he righted himself quickly and chuckled, "How could I say no to someone as adorable as you?" He picked me up and we ran to his room.

He put me down on the large bed in the middle of his room. He pressed a button on the small remote for his stereo and a soft jazz number started to play. He came back over to the bed and sat down and then pulled me onto his lap.

I turned around so that I was straddling him so that I could kiss him. My hands went straight to his hair where they entangled themselves into his bronze locks. One of his hands went to the back of my neck to help deepen the kiss. The other went to the small of my back to push me against his body.

After we had done this for a while, I thought Edward was going to stop after a while but he continued to surprise me. He continued to kiss me with just as much force as I was kissing him with but he was being extremely gentle about it. Apparently his boundaries were slowly starting to let up at bit. This made he extremely happy as we continued to kiss.

This had to be the longest "make-out session" we've ever had because it lasted almost seven hours until Alice burst through the door telling us that we were going to start the rehearsal early. Edward just looked at me with a smirk, knowing that he was right, once again, about what he said this morning. I just smiled back as he carried me out of his room and downstairs to the backyard.

**Sorry guys, no wedding details until the actual wedding, which will be coming soon, I promise. And I'm sorry it's so short too.**

**Let's go for at least twenty reviews this time okay. Thanks. Don't forget about my poll. It's very important for my next story. Please vote.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Remember being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you love them... a lot. ;D**


	7. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with the moment you've all been waiting for. The wedding!! I hope you like it because it took me all day to write and I can only type with one hand because well... let's just say I'm as clumsy as Bella. I messed my arm up somehow and I can't move my left arm very much.**

**Don't forget about my poll. It's really important for my next fanfic!! And review!! And if you have "This is My Now" by Jordan Sparks, listen to it when you see it in the text. It really sounds good with the scene, well... it does to me.**

**As much as it saddens me to say this very statement, I will anyway. I do not own anything about TWILIGHT except for my plot. And that includes the Cullen boys, darn. And I don't own "This is My Now" either.**

**Chapter 7: THE WEDDING**

**(Bella's POV)**

It's been a week since the wedding rehearsal and Jacob's visit. It was finally the day of the wedding. Renee had come up just a few days earlier that week to help where she could.

But since the day had come, I had to say goodbye to everybody, including Edward, so that Alice could get me ready.

"Goodbye, my angel. Tonight you will be my wife," was the last thing that Edward said to me after he kissed me and before Alice dragged me into her bathroom.

It took almost six hours before I was completely ready. When I looked in the mirror, I had to admit that I looked good. My hair was streaming down my back in multiple loose curls. My veil was attached to my hair with a small glimmering tiara **(pic on profile).** My make-up was light and natural except for the small amount of eyeliner, shimmer dust, and vibrant red lipstick. My dress was snow white and strapless, perfect for the warm day. It hugged all my curves and then flowed gracefully towards the ground **(pic on profile).**

As I was admiring myself in the mirror, I could hear multiple voices downstairs. The guests were arriving now.

"You nervous?" Alice asked with a giggle. She was already in her Maid of Honor dress. It was a sapphire-colored, strapless dress that swayed with her every movement **(pic on profile)**.

"A bit. Weren't you and Rose nervous the first time you got married?" I asked quietly.

"The first time, yes, but it was worth it," Alice said with a smile.

"Really worth it," Rose said, coming out of the bathroom in her bridesmaid dress. It was a classy, full-length sapphire blue dress that hugged her gorgeous body **(pic on profile)**. "You look good, Bella," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rose. You do too," I said returning the smile.

Their was a small knock on the door and Esme walked in in her bridesmaid dress. It also was a strapless, sapphire blue dress that was classy, simple, and tea-length **(pic on profile)**. "Oh, Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, giving her a hug.

"We're about to start in five minutes. Charlie's ready for you."

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute," Alice said, getting excited.

I took a deep breath. "Let's go," I said, putting on a smile.

I walked down the stairs and looked out the window. It was twilight and time for my wedding to begin.

Charlie smiled at me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad," I said with a smile.

Soft music began to play and Rosalie walked through the doors and down the aisle. Alice winked at me and followed Rose.

When the first song ended, it was my turn to finally take my first walk down the aisle. A new song started and I realized that it was my lullaby. I walked down the aisle with Charlie at my side.

The backyard was covered in softly glowing candles and white chairs for the guests. Small, twinkling lights covered all of the trees and bushes. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen besides the man that was waiting at the end of the aisle for me.

Edward's jaw dropped when I walked through the doors and down the aisle. I couldn't help but giggle.

He was wearing an all black tux with a sapphire-colored tie **(pic on profile)**. He looked completely amazing.

When I got to the end of the aisle, I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and then Edward took my hand. I gave my bouquet to Alice.

Carlisle was our minister. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls in holy matrimony. Now this couple will exchange their vows. Edward." Carlisle said, nodding toward him.

"Bella. You are my life and one and only love. You have helped me to believe that life is worth living, especially if you have someone to share it with. I love you and I always will."

"Edward." This was the hard part. I had been trying to find the right words for my vows but I couldn't so I was just gonna wing it. "I've been trying to find the words to describe how I feel about you but I couldn't. There just aren't any words that can describe how much I love you. But I will say that I would gladly spend eternity with you."

Carlisle then said, "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

"I do," Edward said with his heart-melting crooked smile, as he slid the wedding ring onto my finger.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do," I said, smiling brightly and also sliding his ring onto his finger.

Carlisle smiled and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was gentle and sweet and made my heart melt. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from collapsing.

I was now Edward's wife. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. I loved it.

"Will you all please join us for the reception in the house?" I heard Esme ask the guests.

As the guests filed into the house, Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house. "I told you practice makes perfect, Mrs. Cullen," he said with a smile.

"You don't need any practice, Mr. Cullen. You're already perfect." I said as I kissed him. When I pulled away, he laughed.

"Oh, but I think you have it backwards. It is you that is perfect," he said, leaning in to kiss me again.

He carried me over to the couch and sat me down next to him. People occasionally came over to congratulate us until I heard Alice's soprano voice over the microphone.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you. It is now time for our happy couple to share their first dance together as husband and wife."

Edward stood up and extended his arm to me. I gladly took it. He led me out to the middle of the dance floor, where he started to twirl me around as a soft piano started to play **(link on my profile)**.

_There was a time I packed my dreams away.  
__Living in a shell, hiding from myself._

_There was a time when I was so afraid.  
__I thought I'd reached the end,  
__But baby that was then  
__I am made of more than my yesterdays._

_This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
__As I look around  
__I can't believe the love I see.  
__My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
__That was then, this is my now._

_I have to decide,  
__Was I gonna to play it safe.  
__Or look somewhere deep inside,  
__Try to turn the tide,  
__And find the strength to take that step of faith._

_This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
__As I look around  
__I can't believe the love I see.  
__My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
__That was then, this is my now._

_And I have the courage like never before, yeah.  
__I've settled for less now I'm ready for more,  
__Ready for more._

_This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
__As I look around I can't believe the love I see.  
__My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
__That was then, this is my now.  
__I look around I can't believe the love I see.  
__My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
__That was then, this is my now.  
__This is my now._

I'm living in the moment

The song ended and I had a huge smile on my face that matched Edward's.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too," he said just before his lips found mine.

The night continued smoothly until it had to come to an end. I didn't want it to end but all good things had to come to an end.

When all the guests had left, Edward and I said goodbye to his family and went upstairs to gather our things for our honeymoon.

When we had gotten all of our luggage into the Veyron, we headed off towards the airport.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! It took forever to write but I wanted to get this up today. If you didn't catch the notes in the text, check out my profile for pictures of the outfits. If I don't update before Friday then this will be my last update until the week after next. I'll be in California for about a week and a half but I'll be writing while I'm there so I'll be ready to update when I get home. Don't forget to review, still going for 20 reviews, and vote for my poll.**

**Remember, being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't mean that your a complete psycho, it just means that you love them... a lot. :D**


	8. Honeymoon Pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I had just gotten back from California and let me tell you, jet lag zip amount of fun. So please don't throw random heavy objects at me.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 8! And if you've read my first 7 chapters then you will know that the fact that I don't own Twilight saddens me and that I don't own anything except my plot. Blah, blah, blah. You get the point.**

**Chapter 8: HONEYMOON PT. 1**

**(Bella's POV)**

I started to walk towards the international terminal of the airport but Edward pulled me back.

"We have a different flight," he said as he pulled me in the direction of a different terminal. I guess I looked confused because he started to laugh but I followed willingly.

"And what flight might that be?" I asked playfully.

"I don't know," he said with a grin, "I guess we'll have to find out."

I laughed, "I guess so."

Edward led me to a terminal that was almost completely empty.

"Edward?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, my angel?" he answered back.

"Where are we going?"

He gave me a wickedly playful grin. "It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is," I muttered.

Edward laughed at this. By the time we got to the other end of the terminal, the flight attendant was called us to board our flight.

When we walked in the plane, I was shocked. This plane was decked out with smooth black leather couches, a humongous hot tub, and a beautiful dining area.

The only thing I could think to say was, "Wow."

Edward chuckled, "I thought that you might like it."

A small, dark-haired flight attendant came out of the cockpit. "Welcome aboard, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. We will be taking flight shortly."

"Thank you, Grace," Edward said with a small nod.

She smiled and returned to the cockpit.

Edward walked over to one of the couches and sat down. He beckoned to me with one finger. "Come here, please."

I silently walked over to him and he pulled me down into his lap. He turned my face towards his and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back. When he pulled away, he sighed, "I love you."

I leaned my head against his chest, "I love you too."

For the next fourteen hours after we took off, Edward and I spent our time doing whatever you could do in a private jet.

When we landed in Tuscany, Italy, we exited the jet to find the Veyron waiting for us.

"How did the Veyron get here?" I asked with a yawn. Even though I was with Edward the whole time, I was still tired from the flight.

"I had it shipped over for the month. Now, let's go. We have to get you to bed. You're exhausted," Edward said as he helped me into the Veyron.

"I am not," I said trying to convince him that I wasn't tired but another yawn slipped out of my mouth.

"Mmhmm. Sure your not," Edward said with a chuckle.

He got into the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot and then down the highway. I wanted to enjoy the view but everything was a blur because Edward happened to be going down the road at a lovely 200 mph. I didn't really mind though because, as always, Edward had been right about the fact that I was exhausted. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. In he end, sleep overtook me and the next thing I remember is being picked up out of the car and then laid on one of the softest beds I had ever slept on.

When I woke up the next day I looked around the unfamiliar room that I was in. It was beautiful with its detailed ceiling and artwork. Splashes of blue were everywhere, like the bedspread and other things like that.

I rolled over to find Edward lying next to me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he gave me a peck on the lips. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

"What time is it?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Around 4:30. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little. Do you know where we could go?"

"I'll figure something out. You go get ready." He gave me another peck on the lips then left the room.

I didn't know where we were going, so I decided that a simple black dress would do. I sifted through my Alice-approved suitcase to find the dress.

After a few minutes of searching through the suitcase, I found it. I had to admit that I actually liked this dress, which was rare considering the fact that I didn't like to dress up.

It was a strapless black dress that went an inch blow my knee and was made of a very silky material. I didn't know what it was made of, Alice bought it. It also had small ribbon that tied around the waist and was tied of in a small bow **(pic on profile)**.

I slipped it on and after that I tried to calm my wild hair. After I had tamed my hair a bit, I grabbed my black ballet flats. I thought they would probably be that safest choice.

I put on a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss and walked out of the room.

"Edward?" I called down the hall. I jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind me.

"You look beautiful," I heard him breath against my neck as he planted a small kiss there as well. It sent a shiver down my spine. I loved it.

I turned around with his arms still around me so that I could look at him. I giggled, "You don't look bad yourself." And it was the truth. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a fitted gray sweater that showed off his amazing chest and abs.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me but I pulled away. "Ah, ah, ah. Lip gloss," I said, pointing to my mouth with a smirk. He looked utterly confused for a second. I just laughed, "My dear husband, I am shocked. Did you honestly think that I would turn into an Alice clone?"

At that he just laughed, his musical laugh bouncing off the high ceilings of the hallway.

"No, my dear wife, I would never think that. You are one of a kind. Can I please kiss you now? I was about to go crazy there for a second."

I laughed, "Would I ever allow you to go crazy? I think not." With that I stood on my tiptoes, so that I could reach his lips.

He wanted to speed the process up a bit. He leaned leaned down to get to my lips faster. His lips crashed into mine and started to move with mine perfectly. My lips parted as I breathed into his mouth. Edward just pressed his body closer to mine.

I had to pull away to catch my breath. "I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," he chuckled as he kissed my head. "I think its time for dinner."

He entangled his fingers with mine as he led me through the villa and out to the Veyron.

By the time we got to the restaurant, it was 5:00.

We walked into the restaurant where we were greeted by cheerful Italian man. "Buona sera, signore e signora. Benvenuto. Come posso aitare voi questa sera?" **(Good evening, sir and madam. Welcome. How many I help you this evening?)**

Edward smiled and said in his beautiful velvety voice that only sounded better when he spoke Italian. "Un tavolo per due, per fovore." **(A table for two please.)**

The waiter smiled back, "Diritto in questo modo." **(Right this way.)**

He led us to a table and Edward said, "Grazie." **(Thank you.)**

The waiter replied, "Il tuo benvenuto." **(Your welcome.)**

"You know your even sexier when you speak Italian," I said with a smile.

He laughed, "Why thank you."

"It's too bad I don't understand a word of it. Italian is such a beautiful language," I sighed.

"I could help you understand a little of it, if you would like," he said with his crooked smile.

"Yes, I would like that a lot," I said with enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's start with something short. How about _'Ti amo'_?" he said smoothly.

"And what does that mean exactly?" I asked as I propped my head up with my hands.

"I love you," he said simply. With that he leaned in to give me a kiss that was filled with so much love that I could almost faint.

After that our waiter came back to get my order and then we continued with my Italian lessons as I ate.

The first evening of our honeymoon was perfect and I only hoped that it would get better.

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry that it's late and that it's short. I wanted it to be longer but I couldn't really find anything else that would fit. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. **

**I think that I want to go for at least 35 reviews for this chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love ya. **

**Remember being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. ;D **


	9. Honeymoon Pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back!! I couldn't force myself to make you guys suffer so I'm updating early. Yay! I got 33 reviews instead of 35 but it's close enough. I hope you like this chapter. **

**I'm going to tell you this now: I ONLY write FLUFF, I refuse to write lemon so if you want lemon look somewhere else.**

**I still don't own Twilight and I only own my plot. Blah, blah, blah. You get the picture.**

**On with chapter 9! Huzzah! Sorry, got a _wee_ bit carried away. Oops! -shrugs shoulders innocently- **

**Chapter 9: HONEYMOON PT. 2**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella, breathe. Just breathe," I told myself.

Edward and I had just gotten back from our dinner at the restaurant and as we pulled up to the villa, I was starting to get nervous.

I was currently in the bathroom of the room that Edward and I shared at the villa trying not to hyperventilate.

"Bella, love? Are you alright?" I heard Edward's concerned voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment." I took a deep breathe. I was wearing a light blue knit nightgown with thin, lacy straps that came down to my knees. And guess who picked it out on one of her many trips to Victoria's Secret **(pic on profile)**. If you guessed Alice, then you were right. My hair was slightly wavy and was pulled forward over my shoulders.

I was feeling very self-conscious as I finally walked towards the door, took another deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down a bit, and then went to open the door quietly.

I walked into the room to find Edward's back facing me.

I cleared my throat quietly. Edward whipped around. His jaw dropped. I help but giggle. "Close your mouth, lover boy."

He obeyed as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms are my waist. I placed my arms around his neck.

"Sei bella," he breathed into my ear.

I giggled again. "There you go again with your sexy, Italian-speaking self. And what exactly does that mean? I don't believe you taught me that particular phrase."

He laughed his musical laugh, "That's because I don't believe I did." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "It means you're beautiful."

I blushed bright red. "You don't look half bad yourself," I said as I looked up and down his body. He had removed the gray sweater he had worn to dinner but he still had on a form-fitting t-shirt that allowed me to see every one of his muscles. He was also still wearing his dark jeans.

He chuckled, "Thank you but you, my angel, are the most beautiful of all." He leaned down to give m a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the bed.

He slowly lowered both of us onto the bed. After I pulled away, I had to catch my breath again, he asked carefully, "Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure and don't you try to back out on me, Edward Cullen, because you think that you might hurt me if you did something wrong. First of all, I trust you. Second of all, I know that you won't hurt me. And third, I highly doubt that you could possibly do anything wrong." I added with a smile.

He laughed, "I'm not trying to back out, I was just making sure that you still wanted this. And I'm not as perfect as you think I am."

"Yes you are and don't try to argue with me because it's true," I said.

"Well, if I can't argue with you what can I do?" he asked.

"This," I said as I sat up to kiss him again. I could feel him smiling against my lips.

"I would rather do that any day," he chuckled.

He kiss me again and when he pulled away he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as we both laid back down on the bed.

**(Edward's POV)**

"Bella, love? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. Bella and I had just gotten back from our dinner and as we got closer to the villa, I could feel her getting nervous. I was a bit nervous as well but not as nervous as my Bella was looking at the moment. She had been in the bathroom for thirty minutes now.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment," was the reply I got.

I sighed as I walked over to the other side of the room.

I had just taken off my gray sweater when I heard Bella clear her throat from behind me. I spun around and my jaw dropped. She was beautiful in a light blue nightgown that came down to her knees.

She giggled, "Close your mouth, lover boy."

I obeyed as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck.

I leaned down next to her ear and breathed, "Sei bella."

She giggled again, "There you go again with your sexy, Italian-speaking self. And what exactly does that mean? I don't believe you taught me that particular phrase."

I laughed, "That's because I don't believe I did." I smiled, "It means you're beautiful."

She blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself," she said as she looked me up and down.

I laughed again, "Thank you but you, my angel, are the most beautiful of all." I leaned down to kiss her. Without breaking our kiss I picked her up and lowered both of us onto the bed.

She pulled away to catch her breath. "Are you still sure you want to do this?" I asked warily.

"Yes, I'm sure and don't you try to back out on me, Edward Cullen, because you think that you might hurt me if you did something wrong. First of all, I trust you. Second of all, I know that you won't hurt me. And third, I highly doubt that you could possibly do anything wrong." she added with a smile.

I laughed again, "I'm not trying to back out, I was just making sure that you still wanted this. And I'm not as perfect as you think I am."

"Yes you are," she persisted. "And don't try to argue because it's true."

"Well, if I can't argue with you what can I do?" I asked.

"This," was all she said before she sat up to kiss me again. I smiled against her lips.

"I would rather do that any day," I chuckled.

I kissed her again and then pulled away to say, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as we both laid back down on the bed.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. I had to at least put one more moment of Edward being his sexy, Italian-speaking self. I couldn't resist the temptation so sue me! I'm sorry it's short too.**

**I hoped you liked it. I need at least 45 reviews before I will update again. So if you want more, review like your lives depend on it!!**

**I think that I might start to write another fanfic after this. I have this idea and it's been in my head for the past week so I might have another story up soon.**

**Remember, being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat/ Whatever you people feel like calling me today (ha ha I crack myself up. I'm not crazy even though people are seriously debating that fact. Just look at my rambling author's notes like this exact one that I should probably stop writing before I get carried away again. Oops. -gives innocent giggle-)**


	10. The Call

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Huzzah! (I don't know why I continue to use that word but I guess it's because I like that word or maybe it's because I just like using strange words -shrugs shoulder- o well). Once again I'm going to relieve some of you with updating early, so here you go.**

**Once again, you know what I'm going to say. I don't own Twilight or anything about it even though I would definitely claim one of those sexy Cullen boys if they came up for grabs. He he. Wouldn't we all. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 10: THE CALL**

**(Bella's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt wonderful. Edward was laying next to me with his arms around my waist. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

I heard him chuckle quietly. He leaned his head down farther and kissed the top of my head. "Good morning, my Bella. I think it's time to get up. You need to eat something. It's almost noon."

I groaned and snuggled closer into his chest. "I'm not hungry." Actually, I was starving but I was too comfortable where I was to move.

But apparently I wasn't meant to be comfortable. My traitor of a stomach started to growl loudly.

Edward laughed. "Oh yes, you're not hungry at all," he said sarcastically.

I sat up and looked down at my stomach. "Traitor," I mumbled to it.

Edward just laughed again. "I'll be back in a second."

Like he said, he was back in a matter of seconds, fully dressed and carrying a tray of food for me.

"Well, thank you. At least I didn't have to get out of bed," I said with a giggle.

"That is so very true," Edward said as he climbed back back into bed and pulled me towards him. He picked me up easily and set me gently on his lap. He turned my face towards his and kissed me.

This wasn't a regular kiss. This kiss was filled with passion and love. I nearly passed out.

When he pulled away, I was dizzy. I put my hand on my head to try and steady myself. The room was spinning rapidly before my eyes.

After I got the room to stop spinning, I turned towards Edward and said playfully, "You really need to stop doing that. Well, actually, don't stop doing that but I nearly passed out. Do you _want_ me to pass out? One more kiss like that and I surely will."

He laughed, "No, I don't want you to pass out. Well, since I can't kiss you like that without you passing out on me, then I'll just have to kiss you like this."

Once again he leaned down to kiss me again. This time the kiss was sweet and gently. Gently Edward picked me up and placed my feet on the floor. Edward pulled away and smiled down at me. "Any signs of passing out?" I shook my head and smiled. "Good. Now you need to go eat something."

I sighed, "Fine, if I must." I walked over to where he had left the tray.

As I was eating, Edward's cell phone started to buzz.

Edward walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Fine, I promise. Now, what is it?" Edward said calmly into the phone.

"_What?!_" he yelled into the phone.

"Can't we just leave?" he asked pleadingly. I was starting to get concerned. I didn't like how he was sounding right now.

"Fine," he said, resigned. "But we're coming home first."

"Fine. See you at home. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked nervously.

"Alice," he said as his face turned sad very fast.

"What is it, Edward? Tell me," I said, pleading.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I instantly understood what he was talking about. I started to sob quietly into his chest.

**(Edward's POV)**

I had finally gotten Bella to get out of bed with a little persuasion.

As she was eating, my phone started to vibrate. I walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

I heard Alice's voice on the other side of the line. She sounded nervous. "Edward, you have to promise me that you will stay calm."

"Fine, I promise. Now what is it?" I asked, trying to calm my voice so not to worry Bella.

Alice took a deep breath. "I had a premonition. The Volturi are coming to 'check on' Bella in a week."

"_What?!_" I yelled into the phone. So much for staying calm.

Alice sounded frustrated, "You heard me. You need to change Bella before they find her or they will kill her. _Do you understand me?_ Yo need to change her now or _she will die_!"

I was starting to panic. I didn't want to change Bella yet so I thought of my only other option. "Can't we just leave?" I pleaded. My gaze flicked over to Bella, who was starting to look worried.

"No, they will find her where ever you go. They have a tracker with them."

"Fine," I said, resigned. "But we're coming home first."

"Okay," Alice said. "We'll have everything ready. Just get here quickly, okay."

"Fine. See you at home. Bye," I said.

"Bye," Alice said in a sad tone as she hung up.

I closed my phone as Bella asked nervously, "Who was that?"

"Alice," I said. I could feel my expression change to a stricken one.

"What is it, Edward? Tell me," she pleaded.

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She stiffened as if she knew exactly what I was talking about. I pulled her closer to me as she quietly started to sob into my chest.

**A/N: -sob, tear, sob- I nearly teared up when I was writing this. It's just so sad but it needed to be done so I did it.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't want to ruin the moment with useless crap. I say that we need at least 60 reviews this time. That shouldn't be too hard because if you wanted to read more then all you would have to do is type one **_**little **_**review. Thanks to all of my reviewers!!**

**Oh one more thing before I stop rambling. I have a new story called **_**Hidden Love**_**. Check that one out and review that one too. K, thanks.**

**Being a crazed Cullen doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Later homies (okay. I just scared myself a little... o well -shrugs shoulder innocently-) Ha ha I crack myself up.**

**Kitty/ Cat/ Any other name that you want to call my at this moment in time. :D**


	11. Ride Home

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 11! Woohoo! -clears throat- Anyway, on with the story.**

**Okay. It seems like some people were a wee bit confused about what happened last chapter. Well, I'll tell you. Bella was crying because she is scared and mad at herself, not because she doesn't want to become a vampire. Trust me, she really does and if you've read the Twilight Saga then you would know that as well. Just thought I could clear that up for you and if you are still confused, this chapter should clear it up.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. -sigh-**

**Chapter 11: RIDE HOME**

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella was in no fit state to do anything by herself. She told me she was scared by the Volturi. She didn't want to see them again.

Our conversation consisted of this:

"Bella, why are you crying? I thought you wanted this," I asked her gently.

"I d-do," she said between sobs. "B-but I d-don't want to see them again. I'm scared, Edward." She started to sob harder.

I didn't know why she was acting like this. She's been scared before and she didn't act like this_. _This is one of those moments when I wish that I could read Bella's mind.

We were already on the plane back to Forks. It was silent for a good bit of time on the way home; the only sounds that were made during the flight were Bella's quiet sobs and then me trying to comfort her.

During one point on the ride home, Bella stopped sobbing for awhile.

"Bella, please tell why your acting like this," I begged.

Bella looked away. I thought I saw shame on her face but that couldn't be right.

She took a deep breath and said, "It's just that I don't think I can handle another visit from the Volturi, Edward. I don't know why. It might be because their eyes keep drifting through my head and then I get scared again. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'm about to become one of you and I'm getting scared because I see a pair of eyes drift through my head! What is wrong with me?!"

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's a natural reaction, Bella. I knew you were bound to have one eventually. Everything will be alright once we get home," I promised her as I pulled her lose and kissed to top of her head. "Try to get some sleep, love. Your dead on your feet."

She sighed, "Okay. I'll try." It seemed like all her will to fight was gone.

When I looked down at her after a minute, she was asleep.

As she slept, I prepared myself for what I was about to do to my angel when we got home.

I knew that she wanted this for some odd reason and I think that reason is me. Bella loved me too much for her own good but she did. And I loved her back. I couldn't live without her and just imagining one day without her made my dead heart ache with pain. I couldn't go through the pain of not being with her again. That's why I'm doing this. She wants this and, in a way, I do too.

When the plane landed, I gently woke Bella and told her we were here. She took my hand and walked with me out to the Veyron, which had been shipped back to Forks for me.

We were silent for the entire ride back to the house.

When we got there, I picked Bella up out of the car, she had fallen asleep, leaving our luggage there, and carried her into the house.

Everyone was waiting in the living room with a concerned look on each of their faces.

_Everything is ready, Edward. It's all up in your room, _Carlisle thought silently.

I nodded to let him know that I heard him.

"I think it's time, Edward," Alice said gently after a bit.

I nodded. I gently woke Bella again and grabbed her hand, pulled her up from the coach, and then we all headed up to my room.

**A/N: I hope that cleared up the confusion. If not, send me a PM and I'll explain. I'm sorry it's so short. It's really only a filler chapter because I needed to clear things up from last chapter. The actual transformation is next chapter, so be ready for that.**

**Review, please? It might be awhile before I update again. This next chapter is sorta hard, I'm going to take my time on it. But as soon as I'm done with it, I will update.**

**Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat/ Whatever other names I have :D **


	12. Transformation

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had major writer's block. Please forgive me. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 12: TRANSFORMATION**

**(Bella's POV)**

My mind was really foggy. The one thing that was clear in my mind was the fact that I wasn't going to be human in a matter of days.

I finally figured out that Edward was carrying me up to his room where it was going to happen. He sat me down on his bed and said to me in a whisper, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said, my tone as serious as it could be while my mind was in this state. My mind may have been foggy but I had decided this a long time ago and I wasn't going to change my mind.

I saw Edward look at our family (they had followed us up the stairs). He gave them a nod and they all excited the room. They all gave me encouraging looks before they left the room.

Carlisle was the last to leave the room. Edward gave him a slight nod before he exited.

Then he turned back to me, he had a somewhat sad expression in his eyes. He brushed a hand across my cheek. I felt the blood flow to my cheeks. He smiled. "I'm going to miss that," he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Then he leaned in slowly to give me a kiss; my heartbeat accelerated. He gave a weak laugh. "And that, too."

I didn't want him to be sad. I wanted him to be happy. "I'll be the same me, just not as breakable," I said with a laugh.

He laughed with me. "That's true." Then his face got serious again. "We need to do this now."

I nodded and promised myself that I would not cry out in pain. I didn't want Edward to suffer with me.

Then he leaned down to my neck and gently bit down. At first I didn't feel anything but after about a minute, the burning began. I didn't want Edward to see my pain. I held in my cry of pain as he gently bit my wrists and ankles.

But I accidentally let out a whimper and he stiffened. His head instantly shot up and he called Carlisle. Carlisle quickly came in the room. After he came in, I felt something poke my arm and then the room started to go black.

"Stay," I forced out through the pain that was coursing through my body.

"I will," was the last thing I heard Edward say before the room went black.

**(Edward's POV)**

I carried Bella up the stairs to my room. Bella looked really out of it. I wasn't sure if this was the best time to do this with all the stress that she's been through but I guess this is the only time to do it.

When we got up to my room, I sat Bella down on my bed as our family came in the room the room after us.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispered back. Her tone was serious, even if she was exhausted.

I looked up at my family and they all gave Bella and I encouraging looks before they each left the room one by one.

Carlisle was the last to leave. _I have the morphine ready. Just call when you need it_, he thought before he left. I gave him a slight nod before he exited the room.

When everyone was out of the room, I turned to Bella. I could feel my expression change to one of sadness. I brought my hand up and brushed my fingers along her cheek. I watched as the blood flowed up to them. I smiled. "I'm going to miss that," I said in a weak whisper. I wasn't sure if she could hear me or not.

Then I leaned in to kiss her slowly. I heard her heartbeat accelerate rapidly and I gave a weak laugh. "And that, too."

"I'll be the same me," she said to me, trying to cheer me up. "Just not as breakable." She laughed.

I laughed with her. "That's true." Then I made my face serious again and said, "We need to do this now." She nodded.

I moved her hair away from her neck and gently bit down on her neck. Then I went to bite her wrists and ankles. At first she didn't do anything but a few minutes later she stiffened.

She let out a small whimper and that was enough for me. I couldn't stand to see her in pain. I lifted my head quickly and yelled, "Carlisle, get in here!"

Carlisle appeared at my side with a syringe in his hand. He injected the morphine into Bella's arm and I could feel her relaxed for a second. She still looked in pain.

"Stay," I heard her say in a strained whisper.

"I will," I said as she drifted into unconsciousness.

I laid her on the bed and never left her side. For three days straight, Bella laid there. She didn't seem to be in much pain but when I looked at her face, I could see that she was.

Everyone was worried that I hadn't hunted in three weeks. I've gone without hunting for much longer than that. I was perfectly fine.

On the third day, Alice came in the room and said in a quiet voice, "She should wake up in about an hour." I looked up at her, she had a small smile on her face. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Thanks for telling me. Does everyone else know?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Do you want everyone to be here when she wakes up?"

"Yes," I said. She nodded again and left the room to tell everyone.

In about an hour, I heard everyone come up the stairs. They knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Has she woken up yet?" Esme asked, sounding a little nervous.

"No," I said, looking back at my Bella.

"She should wake up in about thirty-seven seconds," Alice said.

We all turned about to Bella. Thirty-seven seconds, my Bella's eyes fluttered open.

We all gasped.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. And I'm sorry it's short but that's all could put in the chapter without it ruining the moment. Hope you liked it though. **

**Review, if you want more. I think there will be about three more chapters in this story.**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat**


	13. Waking Up

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like this one. Thanks for all the reviews. Anyways, read on!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight.**

**Chapter 13: WAKING UP**

**(Bella's POV)**

When I opened my eyes, I heard everyone in the room gasp.

I was thinking, _What?_,but I didn't want to ask why they gasped. I would find out in a little while anyway.

I smiled up at my love, who was standing at my side. "Hey," I whispered. He smiled down at me and quickly reached over to me and picked me up off the bed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I hugged him back. "My Bella. My Bella," he kept whispering into my ear. He didn't feel cold anymore. He felt... normal.

After a little while, he put be down and everyone came over to where we were standing. Alice bounced over and gave me a hug and said, "Hi, Bella!"

I laughed. My laugh was different. It sounds like small chimes; I liked it. "Hi, Alice."

When she let go of me, Emmett came and picked me up in another bone-crushing hug. "I've been waiting for the time when I could do that," he said with a smile, once he put me down. I smiled up at him.

Jasper was next. This was the first time I've ever had more than a seconds time contact with him. He gave me a hug and he said, "This is a first," he said with laugh. I laughed as well.

Even Rosalie came to give me hug.

Esme and Carlisle were the last to come over. Carlisle had an odd look in his eyes. "Are you thirsty at all?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Should I be?" They all stared at me in shock.

"Well, that's the case for most newborns," Carlisle said.

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

It was quiet for a moment but then Edward said, "Do you think Bella and I could have a moment?"

Everybody nodded and left.

Once everyone was out of the room, he came over to me and pulled me to him and he placed his face in the crook of my neck. I heard him inhale. "Mmmm. You still smell the same," he said with a laugh. I laughed with him. Then he lifted his face and he kissed me. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him back with all of my strength. He pulled away quickly. "Ow, Bella. Super strength, remember," he said as he rubbed his neck.

I giggled. "Sorry. I forgot." Then I remembered something else. I got excited. "Can we go for a run, please? Please? Please?" I begged.

He laughed. "Do you think you can control yourself?" I nodded, a serious expression on my face. "Okay, then."

"Yay!" I said as I gave him another kiss. "Let's go." He smiled and took my hand and led me downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room, talking. When they heard us coming down the stairs, they all smiled at us.

"We're going for a run. We'll be back soon," Edward said as he pulled me out of the house.

We were on the front step when he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"The meadow," I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" he asked, excited. I nodded and we were off. I felt so free, running through the forest and, for once, not tripping over anything at all. I felt and heard Edward at my side the whole time.

Once we got to our meadow, I started to jump up and down like Alice would. "I didn't trip over anything!" Edward laughed and pulled me to him again and kissed me. We fell on the ground; Edward on the bottom and me on top. We kissed longer and harder than we've ever kissed before. I think it might have been because I didn't need to breathe.

While we were kissing, I heard Alice's voice. _He is not going to be happy about this. The Volturi weren't supposed to be here for another three days. _I pulled away from a Edward, who had stiffened unexpectedly, and looked around the meadow. She wasn't there.

And then she appeared at the edge of the meadow, a unhappy look on her face. She came towards us and was about to say something but I cut her off. "You've come to tell us that the Volturi are coming a few days early and that we need to come back to he house."

She stared at me, stunned. "H-how did you know that?" I looked at Edward, he was staring at me as well.

"I don't know," I said. Even I was confused.

"Well, it's true, so we do need to get back to the house," Alice said. Edward and I nodded and got up.

Then we ran back to the house.

When we got back everybody already knew about the Volturi. They were coming tomorrow and I woke up just in time apparently. We couldn't do anything about it. The only thing we could do was wait.

**The next day...**

We were all waiting anxiously for the Volturi to arrive in the clearing where we last saw them. Alice had said that we were to expect the actual leaders of the Volturi; Aro, Marcus, and Caius; and a few of their guards; Jane, Demetri, and Felix.

While we were waiting, Edward asked Carlisle about what might have happened in the meadow yesterday. Carlisle was just as perplexed by the situation as we were. But we were sure about one thing. The Volturi could not find out about it.

**(Edward's POV of when Bella wakes up)**

When Bella opened her eyes, we all gasped in surprise. Her eyes weren't the typical shade of crimson red; they were the bright topaz that only vampires like us could have.

She smiled a bright smile. "Hey," she said in a soft silky voice.

I smiled at her and quickly reached over to pick her up off the bed and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She hugged him back. "My Bella. My Bella," I whispered into her ear.

When I let go of Bella, Alice bounced from her spot on the other side of the room over to the bed and said excitedly, "Hi, Bella!"

"Hi, Alice," she said with a laugh that sounded like small chimes.

When Alice let go of Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie came to give her hugs.

Carlisle and Esme were last to come over and give her a hug. Carlisle's eyes had a curious look in them. "Are you thirsty at all?"

"No. Should I be?" We all stared at her again in amazement. We had never seen anything like this.

"Well, that's the case for most newborns," Carlisle said.

"Oh," was all she said.

After a few minutes of silence, I said, "Do you think Bella and I could have a moment?"

Everybody nodded and left. Then I was alone with Bella.

I went over to Bella and pulled her to me and I placed my face in the crook of her neck. "Mmmm. You still smell the same," I said with a laugh. She laughed with me. Then I lifted my face and kissed her. She placed her arms around my neck and kissed me back. She squeezed her arms around my neck. I pulled away quickly. "Ow, Bella. Super strength, remember," I said, rubbing my neck.

She giggled. "Sorry. I forgot." She paused for a second and then got excited. "Can we go for a run, please? Please? Please?" She begged.

I laughed. "Do you think you can control yourself?" She nodded, a serious expression on her face. "Okay, then."

"Yay!" She said as she kissed me again. "Let's go." I smiled and took her hand and led her downstairs and outside.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"The meadow," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" I asked, getting excited. I loved to run and now I got to do it with Bella.

When we got to our meadow, she started to jump up and down. "I didn't trip over anything!" I laughed and pulled her to me again and kissed her. We fell on the ground; I was on the bottom with Bella on top.

While we were kissing, I heard Alice's thoughts. _He is not going to be happy about this. The Volturi weren't supposed to be here for another three days. _I stiffened when I heard this and Bella pulled away from our kiss to look up. Then I saw Alice appear at the edge of the meadow.

She came towards us and was about to say something but Bella cut her off. "You've come to tell us that the Volturi are coming a few days early and that we need to come back to he house."

She stared at Bella with a stunned look on her face. "H-how did you know that?" Bella looked at me. I was just as shocked as Alice was.

"I don't know," Bella said.

"Well, it's true, so we do need to get back to the house," Alice said. We both nodded and got up and ran back to the house.

Everybody already knew about the Volturi. They were coming tomorrow. We couldn't do anything about it. The only thing we could do was wait.

**The next day...**

We were all waiting for the Volturi to arrive in the clearing where we last saw them. Alice had said that we were to expect Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Demetri, and Felix.

While we were waiting, I asked Carlisle about what might have happened in the meadow yesterday. I had forgotten to ask yesterday in all the confusion. Carlisle was just as confused as we were. But we were all sure of one thing. The Volturi could not find out about this.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you liked it. **

**Review, if you want more. About two chapters left in the story.**

**Asta la bye bye!!**

**Kitty/ Cat**


	14. The Volturi

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having trouble with this chapter and with another chapter in my other story. Gah!! And I'm sorry that the last chapter was a little off. It wasn't my best work. So, sorry again. Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling so you can read. So without further ado, Read On!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 14: THE VOLTURI**

**(Bella's POV)**

We were in the clearing where we last saw the Volturi, waiting for them to show up like Alice predicted. As we were waiting, I realized that I never figured out why everyone was shocked when I opened my eyes the day before.

I turned to Edward and asked, "Why did everyone seemed shocked yesterday?"

"You haven't seen them yet?" he asked in disbelief.

"Seen what?" I asked, confused.

"Your eyes," he said.

"What about my eyes?" I asked, getting nervous.

"They're not red. They're topaz," he said.

I stared at him in shock. "They are? Why?"

"We think it's because you didn't like blood when you were human but it's only a theory. We're not exactly sure," Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh. Is that why I wasn't thirsty yesterday?"

"Maybe. We're not exactly sure why any of this is happening," Carlisle answered.

I paused, thinking about this but then I remembered what had happened in the meadow yesterday. "What about yesterday? I _know _that wasn't normal."

"That is a mystery to us all. How you knew what Alice was thinking could only mean that you read her mind and the only vampires that I know who could read minds are Edward and--" I cut Carlisle cut off.

"Aro," I said, pointing behind Carlisle. They all turned around to see six dark shapes float out of the trees on the other side of the clearing.

We were all silent as the dark figures walk gracefully over to where we were waiting. They stopped about twenty feet away from us. "Hello, Cullens." the tallest figure said. They all threw back the hoods of their cloaks to reveal theirs faces. The the one who spoke was Aro. Next to him on his right, stood Marcus, Felix, and Demetri. On his left stood Caius and Jane. Felix looked over at me and winked. I looked at him in revulsion.

Carlisle spoke next. "Hello, Aro. Marcus. Caius," he said as he gave a slight nod to each of them.

They nodded back and then Aro spoke again. "Let's get to the point of our little gathering, shall we?" He turned to me and smiled. "Ah, Bella. It's so nice to see you again." He walked, more like floated, towards me and stopped about three feet away from me. I felt Edward tense up next to me.

"You as well, Aro," I said politely.

He then turned to Edward and said, "I see that you held up your end of the bargain." He nodded in my direction.

"Yes," was all Edward said.

Aro turned back to me and said, "I was wondering if I could maybe try again." I knew what he was talking about. I looked over at Edward and he gave a slight nod. I reached my hand out a little bit and Aro did the same. Our hands touched for a few seconds and then he pulled away. "Still nothing," he said with a sigh.

He floated back a little until he was standing in his original position next to his brothers. "Jane?" he asked. Edward stiffened again, ready to move in front of me if needed. Jane smiled and started to stare at me. Nothing happened for a second until Felix fell to the ground, wriggling in pain. Jane stopped to stare at Felix. Everyone looked from Jane to me to Felix.

When the pain stopped, Felix got off the ground and glared at Jane. "_What the hell was that for!_" he screeched at her.

"I wasn't doing it to you. I don't know what happened," she said back to Felix.

Then everyone looked at me again. I gulped, I didn't know why Jane's power had effected Felix but I had a feeling it had something to do with me.

Aro was staring at me. "Jane," he said without looking away from me. "Again, please." Jane focused back on me but the same thing happened only it was Demetri on the ground this time. He got up, fury blazing in his eyes.

"This is interesting. I've never seen anything like this before." He paused. "I wonder if you would consider joining us. You've got the power and the skill. You would fit right in."

"Um... I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse," I said, still being polite. I didn't want to get any more involved in this than I already was.

"Oh, that's too bad. We were hoping to learn more about this," Aro said.

Edward took a small step in front on me, a low growl starting to rumble from his chest.

Our family started move into a loose circle around Edward and me. Growls could be heard coming from their chests. Apparently they knew what was about to happen.

The members of the Volturi started to move closer to us but Carlisle tried to make peace. "Now everyone please calm down. This isn't necessary." Aro nodded in agreement. The Volturi stopped growling and so did my family but they didn't move out of the circle.

"Well, we've seen Bella. She clearly is a vampire and now everybody's happy," Aro said in a cheerful voice. "It was nice to see you again," he said with a nod as he turned with the rest of them and floated back towards to trees.

We were about to turn to leave when all of a sudden we were surrounded by about thirteen members of the Volturi guard. They were closing in slowly. Jane, Felix, and Demetri were standing on the outside of the circle. "We would really like to learn more about you, Bella. But that's a bit difficult when you're on the other side of the world, don't you agree?" Jane said in her sickly sweet child-like voice.

My family made a tighter circle around me. Snarls ripped through their throats. I was a vampire now and I could easily rip half of these people apart with my new strength and speed but I was too scared to think about that at the moment. The only thing I could think of was my family and how they were going to risk their lives for me again.

No one moved for a moment and then everything went into mass chaos. Snarls and growls were ripping through the air and chunks of white flew across the clearing.

Rosalie and Emmett had teamed up and were ripping apart three of the guards at once. Little Alice and Jasper were double-teaming a pair of the guards. Carlisle and Esme had taken care of another pair. I had never seen Carlisle or Esme get like this except for when they were training to battle to newborns.

Edward and I were dealing with the last of the group. Well, actually it was just Edward. He was trying to protect me and battle two of them at once.

Once they were all down, Jane, Felix, and Demetri just stood there. After a second, Jane said, "Come along, boys. They said if they could make it through the guards then we shouldn't mess with them until later." With that, they all turned and disappeared into the forest.

Once they were gone, we just looked at each other for a while. "They'll be back," Edward said, breaking the silence. "I don't know when, but they will be."

"Well, they're gone now," Alice said cheerfully. "I'll be watching for them though. Don't worry about that." She was serious about the last part.

Before we left the clearing we gathered up all the pieces of vampire and burned them, then we headed back to the house. We were still a little on edge when we got back though. But we were also relieved. The Volturi wouldn't be back for a while and they knew I was vampire. We would be safe, for a while at least.

* * *

Over the next year, I mastered my power and learned to control my strength. (I accidentally broke a table when I was arm wrestling with Emmett. I won though. Emmett was laughed at for a week.) I went hunting with the family. When the fall rolled around, everyone thought I was in control of myself, so Edward and I headed off to college for my freshman year.

After I graduated from college, we moved from Forks to a small town in Canada where it was always raining, of course. We all enrolled in high school again. Edward, Alice, and I were posing as freshman. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper as sophomores.

After we all graduated from that high school, we lived there for another year and then moved on. This was our routine for the next sixty or so years until Carlisle and Esme decided that we were moving back to Forks.

"Really? We are?" I asked, excitedly. I never thought I would miss that town but I did and I missed it badly.

"Yes," Carlisle said with a smile. "We're leaving in a week."

I bounced up and down excitedly and jumped into Edward's arms and hugged him tight. He laughed and held me tight.

"We're going home," I said. I would always consider Forks my home, no matter how far away we were living at the time.

He put me down and smiled down at me. "Yes. Yes we are."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short and for all the time jumps but I'm losing interest in this story and I don't want to drag it on. I think there will be one more chapter until this story is complete. **

**Just to clear things up, Bella's power is that she can reflect/use a another person's power if it is being used on/near her but it doesn't effect the actual owner of the power. It only works on the mind-type powers though, like Edward's mind reading or Jane's torture. Hope that clears things up.**

**Please review. I need at least ten before I post the last chapter. If you want to know the ending, I advise you push the small purple button on the bottom of your screen. ;)**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat :) **


	15. Returning

**A/N: I'm back with the final chapter of _Horizon_!! WhooHoo! I would like to thank all of my reviewers for staying with me throughout this story! So... THANKS!! :D Well, I'll let you read the last chapter now. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 15: RETURNING**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was ecstatic. Like Alice type ecstatic. We had just arrived in Forks just about thirty minutes ago and now we were heading towards the house. We were returning to the very same house that I spent most of my time in while I was in Forks the first time.

We pulled up in front of the house and it was exactly the same. The white exterior. The timeless grace of it all. If I could cry, then I would be right now. I was just so glad to finally be home.

We walked into the house and it too was exactly the same. The wide open living room. The large expansive kitchen. The beautiful spiraling stairs.

I grabbed Edward's hand and ran up to the third floor. I went to the very end of the hall to the last door and threw it open. It was exactly the same. Well, except for the fact that there wasn't any furniture in the room. The walls were still gold, along with the plush carpeting.

I looked up at Edward and he was smiling. "Our room," he said as he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes. Yes it is." I loved this room. I loved this house. I remembered so many good things happening here.

We both went downstairs again and helped unload the furniture. With our strength and speed we were done in about an hour.

Edward and I went back up to our room and sat down on the bed. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me passionately. When he pulled away, he said, "Welcome home, love." I smiled and kissed him again.

We arrived about a week before the school year started. Edward, Alice and I were once again posing as freshman and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were sophomores.

The school was exactly the same except for the occasional new coat of paint. Edward also found a way to make sure our schedules were exactly the same. I looked at my schedule and I laughed. We had English first.

We went to park our car after we had gotten our schedules. We got out of the car and as usual everyone's gaze focused on us as we made our way into the school.

We headed towards the English building and hung our jackets up outside of the classroom. We walked in and all eyes turned towards us. All of the girls sat there dumbstruck by Edward's beauty and all of the guys were ogling at me. It repulsed me slightly but I got over it. What really repulsed me was what the teacher was thinking. I nudged Edward and he nodded. He had heard what the teacher was thinking as well. There was a small frown on his face as we approached the teacher's desk. We handed our slips to him and he signed them and then Edward pulled me to the last two empty seats in the back of the classroom.

It was like this all throughout the morning and then it was finally time for lunch. We met up with the others and found an empty table in the cafeteria. It happened to be the same table that we had sat at the last time we were in Forks.

Everyone was staring at us. The girls whispering about how gorgeous the guys were and the boys were talking about how hot we girls were. We ignored them. It was the same thing we heard every time we went to a new school.

We met some new people throughout the day; some of them nice, some of them not as nice.

Then the day was finally over. We all headed towards the car and headed home. I was excited to be back in Forks but not as excited about high school.

When we got home, Esme asked, "How was school?"

We all grunted something about it being to same as always and she laughed as everyone headed upstairs. Edward and I didn't go upstairs. Instead we went outside to do something.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love," he replied.

"I was wondering if maybe we could go see if the meadow is still there. Do you think we could go?" I asked. This morning I remembered the meadow and I've been thinking about it all day.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Let's go."

We headed in the direction of our meadow and found it almost instantly. It was exactly the same. Apparently no one else had found it over the last sixty-five years. There were more flowers growing in it though.

Edward smiled down at me and I smiled back. He walked to the middle of the meadow and laid down and closed his eyes. I followed him and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"I missed this place," he said quietly.

"I did too. It was where you first showed me your vampire abilities," I said with a laugh. He laughed as well.

"And it was where we had our first kiss as well," he said looking down at me. I looked into his eyes and smiled a warm smile. I reached up and gave him what was meant to be a small kiss but he didn't let me pulled away. We deepened the kiss, and after awhile, I was on top of him and then we stopped. We were both panting and I laid my head on Edward's chest. He was stroking my hair gently. Once we had our breath under control, I lifted my head and gave Edward a small kiss on the nose.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said, looking into my eyes. Even after all these years, I was still dazzled by his beauty.

For the rest of the day, we just laid there next to each other, just enjoying being with each other. When it started to get dark, we decided to head back to the house.

When we got back to the house, Alice asked, "Where were you two?"

I smiled up at Edward and he smiled back. "Nowhere," we said together. She shrugged and walked back to Jasper, who was sitting on the couch.

Edward and I went up to our room and laid down on the bed next to each other. As we laid there, I was thinking about what had happened over the past sixty-something years. I had met the love of my existence. I had escaped sadistic vampire after sadistic vampire. I had married my love and he had changed me into a vampire so we could spend eternity together. We had faced off against the Volturi multiple times and won. We have moved all along the north of this continent. And now I was back where it all began. And I never wanted to leave.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked me after a bit.

"I was just thinking about what we've been through together and how we're back to were it all started," I said.

"Yes, we are," he said with a laugh. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Me either," I said, smiling up at my angel. He smiled back at me and then he leaned down to give me a kiss.

When he pulled back, I said, "Promise me that when we leave again, and I know we will, that we will come back eventually."

"I promise," he said, sincerity ringing in his voice. I smiled as he leaned down again to seal the promise with a kiss.

**A/N: Well, there you go. The last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading! :D **

**Please check out my other story _Hidden Love _and my newest story, _On Opposite Ends_. **

**Reviews are welcome. So review if you would like to. Thanks! :)**

**Asta for one last time,**

**Kitty/ Cat :)**


End file.
